


Prom? So mainstream...

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Prom, Spoilers, prom king liam, unecessary angst, very teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Oz is very nervous about dancing with his Prom King date in front of other people.





	Prom? So mainstream...

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game pls play it

Prom.

King.

Oz wasn't sure how he had been able to make the plan work with Miranda.

He really hadn't.

Specially when Liam found out.

He had been so angry that his actions had honestly brought no popularity to him, but it had been actually Oz and Miranda hacking his stuff and making it happen. He thought it had been a joke and despite of Miranda and Oz being able to actually fix it last minute, he was still afraid Liam would remain mad.

Even if he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh please, you can't take pictures with me, it's too clichÃ©" Oz heard Liam say to a first year that approached him, despite of already making the perfect pose. The first year took the picture anyway, and didn't seem to mind that all that appeared was themselves and the bouquet and crown Liam had been holding and wearing.

Oz would imagine that cameras could catch vampires in them, or at least their clothes, but apparently not.

"And now!" Oz heard Miranda say, and turned his face to the stage, where she was standing, prom queen crown on her head. "It is time for the prom King's dance!"

Oz frowned. He was sure that the dance had to be between the prom queen and prom king, but Miranda was doing no effort to get out of the stage, and Liam was staring at him, waiting for something.

Oz looked back, confused, before he blushed, realizing every other monster had moved away and made a little round space around him and Liam. Oh.

 _Oh_.

The little blob in his shoulder gasped for him and Oz let out a buzzing sound, nervous, staring back at Liam, who was clearly slowly losing his patience.

"If only the king had a handsome, quiet and sweet shadow creature that had _asked him to prom_ around so they could _dance the king's song_ " Miranda said, in the microphone, and the buzzing became louder as Oz nervously looked around, all monsters waiting for him to make the first move.

The blob in his shoulder squealed for him to go, but Oz was already hating the attention surrounding him. He could feel his mouth forming so he could let out a scream that would embarrass him to no end. He hated it, hated that he go nervous out of the simplest things and just had to scream his frustrations out.

He was still buzzing, looking everywhere but at Liam, catching Damien's angry frown, Vera's knowing smirk, Miranda's disappointed pout, Scott's confused expression, Polly's extensive nod, Brian's annoyed eyes, Vicky's nervous lip bite and Amira's desperate wiggle of eyebrows in the crowd.

Then, he dared to look at Liam, shivering in his spot, and instead of angry, as he assumed Liam would be, he was looking sad, staring at his feet, holding the bouquet of roses tight against his chest.

No no no.

Oz stepped forward, desperate to wipe off that sadness from Liam's face, but immediately as he did it, his wide, cosmos mouth opened and it let out a sound that was inexplicable.

Every single monster in the prom covered their ears and began screaming in pain, including Liam and all his friends, the walls trembled and the glasses broke, and Oz grew even more desperate, covering his mouth despite of it making no difference before he ran off from the party, tears filling his eyes as he ran, shaking his head as he tried to stop his mouth from ever opening again.

He found peace as he reached the library, dark and closed off, and hid himself under a table, finally being able to make his mouth close again as he cried against his knees.

Great. He had ruined everything.

He had spent six weeks doing his best to impress Liam, to help him win prom king, to make him the happiest, and then, at the only time he needed to be strong and actually do something, he backed out.

As he cried, his blob gently nuzzled against his head, and he sobbed harder at its comforting rub, leaning towards it and closing his eyes.

It was all over now. And like a high school drama, he would end up alone in the prom night as his date would have fun with someone that wouldn't really be as coward as Oz was.

"Library? Really? So mainstream"

Oz peaked his head out of where it was pressing against his knees, looking up and curling up further as he saw Liam watching him from the door, head tilted, frowning in his direction.

"Couldn't you have chosen somewhere I wouldnâ€™t easily find you?"

Oz rubbed his tears quickly, shaking his head and crawling out from under the table. He stood up, shaking a bit, and lifted his hands to explain, but Liam just shook his head.

"I get it Oz" Liam said, putting the flowers down and sighing, making Oz even more nervous. He held back his tears, holding his hands over his chest, looking at Liam, ready for anything. Then, Liam sighed and looked up at him, smirking. "Proms _are_ too clichÃ© for you and I"

Oz blinked slowly, and then his eyes widened when a slow song began to play in the library. He looked at one computer, that had some YouTube video playing, and then looked back at Liam, who approached him slowly. He backed off again, shaking, but was stopped by the desk behind him.

"Oz. It's just us" Liam said softly, and Oz looked around. He was sure there was someone taping this, but then again, he couldnâ€™t see them, so what was the big deal?

Oz took a deep breath and nodded, stepping forward and gently taking Liam's hands. He bowed, took a deep breath, and looked up again, just to see Liam blushing and looking away.

"O-Oz, come on, I'm not a real king, you donâ€™t have to do that" Liam said, embarrassed, and Oz smiled at his reaction, kissing his hands and watching as Liam squealed loudly. "Oz! that's so n-not hip, get a grip!"

Oz smiled to himself and moved closer, one arm going to Liam's waist as the other held his hand, and Liam followed his movements, one hand going to hold Oz's shoulder as the other held his hand.

'You look lovely' Oz said, telepathically, and Liam looked at him, smiling.

"I always look my best, in all occasions" he winked, and Oz giggled lightly, nodding and slowly starting to dance, leading Liam through it at the song from YouTube.

The song was slow, but not too much, and slowly they danced through the library's empty hall, smiling to each other, up until the song ended, when Oz gently dipped Liam, looking down at him and catching Liam's bright red cheeks.

"that... was not hip" he mumbled, awkwardly, and Oz smirked in his mind, pulling Liam up again in the silence of the song, the hand on his waist moving to wrap his arm around it and keeping Liam extremely close, their legs intertwined, chests pressing together, the hands holding each other releasing, so Oz's could go to Liam's side and Liam's went to Oz's shoulders.

'Do you know what is the abstract concept of prom?' Oz asked, tilting his head, and Liam frowned lightly, before chuckling awkwardly again.

"Of course I do. Like, I am the abstract concept of knowing everything" Liam chuckled, and then looked at Oz, unsure. "But you can tell me your view in it, if you want"

Oz snorted softly, shaking his head, before he smirked internally and gently moved them, pressing Liam against a bookcase and making him gasp lightly. Then, he leaned closer, eyes narrowing as he stared deep into Liam's yellow eyes.

'Let me show you'

Oz moved closer and pressed where his mouth would be against Liam's, eyes closing as he held Liam against the bookcase, smiling internally as Liam gasped and gripped onto his suit, pulling him closer. Oz then slowly let his mouth manifest itself, letting only his tongue move closer, afraid of hurting Liam with his sharp teeth, licking his lips until he let him deepen the kiss, feeling Liam's hands squeezing his suit as he gasped and moaned into the kiss, all while Oz's hands slid down, past Liam's ass and down his thighs, lifting the leg between Liam's, pressing his thigh against his crotch and making him stand a, inch away from the ground, unable to move without rubbing himself against Oz's leg.

Liam moaned deeper at that, almost whining, one hand gripping onto Oz's hair as he tried to lift himself up away from his leg, resulting only in more friction, mouth opening wider with a gasp, leaving more space for Oz to lick and fill with his own tongue, an extreme feeling of satisfaction expanding in Oz as Liam began trembling against him, pulling him closer and proposedly rubbing against his leg, awkwardly because of the position.

Oz loved it anyway.

The best prom ever.

So non mainstream.


End file.
